


It's Okay

by lydiashybrid



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Anxious Lydia, F/M, Hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 01:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2132103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lydiashybrid/pseuds/lydiashybrid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia comforts Stiles after a nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Okay

Lydia wakes to Stiles jumping out of bed and running out of his bedroom. She had stayed studying and must have fallen asleep. She questions waking up his dad, but she knows that sheriff had spent many nights awake with Stiles after a nightmare and thinks he deserves a break. Lydia pushes herself into a seating position and checks the time on the clock next to her,

4:13 AM

She pulls the blankets off of her and swings her legs round so they touch the floor, she slowly stands up and starts making her way out of his room and down the stairs, she walks quietly trying not to wake up stiles' father.

"Stiles?" She whispers as she feels around the wall for the light switch, when she finally finds it she sees Stiles standing in the middle of the room with his back to her. "Look at me" she mutters as she takes his face in her hands. He doesn't acknowledge her at first. "What happened?" She tries again.

Stiles sighs and takes his gaze to the floor. "Nothing, leave it" he mumbled back. Lydia pushes him close to her and let's her hands find the way to the back of his neck as she embraces him.

"Hey, it wasn't nothing." She tells him, she doesn't pressure him though as she can feel him silently sobbing into her shirt, he doesn't want to talk about it, she knows. After everything he's been through he still won't let people in, let them know what's really wrong. Lydia slowly guides them to his sofa and falls onto his lap while his face is still buried into her shoulder, she moves her hands from the back of his neck and starts rubbing his back to try to comfort him. 

When he finally falls back to sleep she moves off his lap and moves him gently so his head is now in her lap, she runs one hand through his hair gently and rests her head on her other hand. She knows she isn't the best person at comforting people, but stiles has always been there for her when she couldn't sleep or when she needed someone to cry to, so she plans on returning the favour.


End file.
